yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Poofessor
is a Drain-attribute Legendary Yo-kai of the Shady tribe. The Yo-kai Medallium bio reads; "A bear Yo-kai who expounds at length about his erudition. Others find him annoying because he'll talk about various trivia over and over even if they're not listening." Appearance An indigo bear with dull-white muzzle, paws, inner-ear, and feet. He has black dot-style eyes worn under a pair of dark indigo glasses with pale pink lense. His nose is dark red. He wears a black graduation cap and shawl held by gold string. Attached to the tassle of his cap is a small golden-orange flame. Gallery unchifig.png unchipos.jpg Personality Poofessor is a 'beary' knowledgeable Yo-kai who loves nothing more then to spout out variety of trivia to folks who are fortunate (or unfortunate) to come across him. He very prideful of his own intelligence and can even boast about how much he knows just about everything which can make him pretty annoying. Poofessor enjoys placing his 'trivia poo' onto others so they could be just as trivial as him though it's only temporal. He's talkative, expressive and arrogant when someone acknowledges his 'superior' trivial facts; He is also known to be quite manipulative as well. If one were able to listen through his 'entire' trivia (which last probably a half a day), then he is willing to help out with anything possible! What greatly annoys him more then folks not listening to him are people who completely ignores him and his trivia which anger him greatly then becomes depressed. Poofessor greatly believes that he (alongside with other Legendary Yo-kai's) should be summoned more than Yo-kai from any other type or Tribe due to their status. Relationships Komasan So far, is the only Yo-Kai that 'unknowingly' ignores his trivia. In episode 46 when he was summoned, Komasan focused more on the nature around him rather then Unchikuma which made the bear Yo-kai far more annoyed and drove him towards the edge when the young dog Yo-kai falls asleep right after he finally catches up to him. Poofessor probably holds a bit of a grudge against him since then which is demonstrated in the Komasan Taxi episode 3 that he nearly convinced Komasan that his trivia poo was actually ice cream that Komasan favors greatly and slowly tries to place it in his mouth before being ejected from the taxi by Komajiro. USApyon Probably the only Yo-kai that actually listened through his entire lecture without a moment of annoyance or regret. He admired his vast knowledge of spaceships. Abilities and Powers Poofessor makes the possessed person or people spout out useless trivia by putting his "trivia poo" on their head. It was stated in his profile the Unchikuma has a 'true form' that he can assume if he eats his "trivia poo" that was never revealed but it was apparently horrifying to look at, due to Whisper and Nate being the unfortunate souls that saw said form. Stats |12-26x3|-|Single enemy}} |80-120|Absorption|Single enemy}} ||-|Single enemy|The inspirited Yo-kai will sit down rambling about trivia and stop acting.}} |150|5 = All enemies|6 = Damages all enemies with a cursed undulation. It also confuses them.|-}} ||-|6 = All Techniques lose their attribute.}} Busters stats Unchikuma-Attacker Kon (Soul) YW 2: Poofessor's soul-The Yo-kai with this will inspirit opponents very successfully (Accuracy up for inspiriting) How to befriend Befriend the following Yo-kai to unlock Unchikuma's Medallium page: Yo-kai Watch 2 * Steppa * Venoct * Cheeksqueek * Grainpa * Kyubi * Daiz * Fidgephant * Snartle Yo-kai Watch 3 * Cuttincheez * Hanahojin * Chirakashikerai * Kechirashi * Yocchaa * Whisbe * Moskevil * Dismarelda Quotes * Loafing: "U~n chotto yasumu (Hmm, I'll rest a bit)" History Trivia * Much like how Jibanyan speaks in cat puns, Poofessor speaks in bear puns. * Poofessor contains a diploma in his hat that will be destroyed if he fails to make people properly recite trivia. Origin Name Origin "Unchikuma" translates as , while sounding the same as . "Poofessor" is a combination of "poop" and "professor". It ironically disregards the joke of him being a bear, though it could be a reference to Winnie-the-Pooh. Category:Shady Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Legendary Yo-kai Category:Drain-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Curry Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Ranger Role Yo-kai Category:Animal Yo-kai